


Once more, with pizza

by gonnaflynow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, erumike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday pizza night was a relatively new tradition in the erumike household.</p><p>Shameless unedited fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once more, with pizza

**Author's Note:**

> for [vitaminkae](http://vitaminkae.tumblr.com), feel better soon! <3

"You pick the movie, I'll pick the pizza toppings?"

"I don't know, Mike…"

Friday pizza night was a relatively new tradition, started a few weeks after Erwin and Mike had finished unpacking the last of the boxes in their new apartment. The place needed more living in, Erwin had said, and anyway, wasn't the rest of the weekend meant for going out with friends? Mike was more than amenable to the suggestion, keenly feeling the end-of-week strain from his alternating work hours; it was probably about time they stopped running themselves ragged all week and then again through the weekend. Mike was thankful Erwin had the foresight to isolate his workaholic tendencies and stop them before things got too out of hand. And he was never one to complain about a little greasy food.

The hard part was deciding whether to pin Erwin with choosing the movie or choosing the pizza. The end of the work week never failed to take away his decisiveness, and on a bad night he could end up waffling for an hour just between film genres or pizza shops. 

"Come on, Erwin, we both like the same toppings anyway. I'm not going to go out on a limb and order hamburger pizza with anchovies, or whatever weird special Papa John's has right now."

Erwin smiled, small and contented. "Works for me."

 

 

A little less than half an hour later, with a steaming hot sausage and pepper pizza in front of them, Erwin and Mike settled in on the couch to watch  _Skyfall_.

"I should have known," Mike grinned, leaning into Erwin's side, "that you would end up picking a Bond movie."

"And what's wrong with that?" Erwin whined, pressing back. "They're all classic pieces of cinema, very high production value, and the plots manage to be intriguing and exciting—"

"And you think Daniel Craig is sexy."

"…and that." A pause. "But not as sexy as you."

Mike's eyes slid shut, laugh lines creasing as he fought off a smirk. "I thought you wanted me to watch this movie."

"But you are…"

"But you're being distracting," he clarified with a wink. "If you want sex, you can have it after Judi Dench dies and Ralph Fiennes gets to be new M."

" _Don't remind me_ ," Erwin whispered, burrowing further into the blankets and into Mike's side. 

"Will pizza drown your sorrows?" Mike laughed, seeing no reason to keep him good humor contained any longer.

"You can try," Erwin sighed dramatically. "Can you feed it to me?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Only if you come out from under those blankets. Pizza won't taste good mixed with cotton fibers."

Erwin quickly shushed him as the title sequence began to roll, the thick cheese in his mouth the only thing keeping him from muttering the lyrics under his breath. Mike swore he could see them scrolling past his eyes, like a karaoke machine.

The two of them had finished off the entire pizza by the time Bond reached the skyscraper.

"I've never been to Shanghai," Erwin murmured wistfully, reaching for Mike's hand with his right and wiping his chin with his left. "Would you ever like to go, sometime?" 

"Sometime," Mike echoed contentedly. "I'd like to go a lot of places with you sometime." He felt Erwin flinch next to him. Had he said something wrong?

Erwin reached for the remote, pausing the film just as Bond was passing under the lanterns.

"Do you mean that?" Mike couldn't tell if the TV screen contributed to the way the blues of Erwin's eyes stuck out at him; like a firecracker ready to go off, if firecrackers ever got wet with emotion. He brushed an errant strand of blond hair away from Erwin's lashes, fingertips trailing reverently down his jawline.

"Of course I mean it," he said, kissing Erwin gently on the forehead. "I would follow you anywhere."

"Anywhere?"

"I said it, didn't I?"

Erwin's face crinkled in delight, eyes shutting as he leaned into Mike's calloused fingers and placed a gentle kiss on each one. When he opened his eyes again, Mike couldn't help but to lean in and capture his lips, soft and slow. Erwin's low hum vibrated through him, sending a shudder down his spine, and when Mike finally pulled away, the intense mixed emotions in Erwin's eyes had been schooled and replaced with a quiet mirth.

"Would you even go to a deserted island with lots of server racks and crazy terrorists?"

Mike burst out laughing, hiding his face in his hand and squeezing Erwin tightly against him.

"Now that might be a little much."


End file.
